1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timing apparatus for giving an indication of the passage of a preselected time interval and, more particularly, to a recreational timing apparatus which gives a clear, visual indication of the end of the preselected time interval.
2. Background Art
Those in the highly competitive game industry are constantly seeking ways of making games more entertaining to the users thereof. Because the players in many games are "racing the clock", the interval timer is a common game piece.
Heretofore, interval timers in the game industry have generally been unimaginative. The game user normally presets a numbered dial to the desired time interval, at the end of which a buzzer or bell sounds, thereby alerting the user to the passage of the preselected time interval.